Goodbye, Mort
by DALEKSECOND
Summary: Rated M for lemon. Good bye Mort, I will miss you. Mort x Annie You have been warned. Spoilers as of 06/05/2014. Any spelling, grammar, etc problems, please do not hesitate to mail me. One shot.


'Annie,' Mort spoke. He was trying hard to conceal his blushes as he saw his hands holding tight onto Annie 'Could you do me a favour?'

'Sure, Mort,' Annie smiled, also well aware that this was the first time she held hands with a boy. There was Jack, but he didn't really... Uggh. Why think about him now? 'Anything I can do.'

'Well, I never, er, had what is called 'human intercourse', I would be grateful if I, um, can try it, with you?' Mort stuttered, now he was breathing very fast.

Annie was taken back by this, but not shocked. She has wondered sometimes what Mort does to 'keep himself happy.' as he is very young of age when he died. She didn't think of him like that... Nonetheless, the moment he blushed when he first saw her, made her feel flattered in a way. God, she didn't even know whether if he knew what sex meant.

'I'm sorry, it's just that I really like you. If it was anyone else, like Kat, I wouldn't ask of her. Not that - I don't like her, but I never desired her. I - just thought that' Damnit Mort, get it out! He was embarrassing himself, and he was so lost in the train of thoughts that he didn't notice Annie's face was starting to be filled with shades of red, 'it's something you do when you love a person.'

Annie was shocked, at first, she thought he was going to just have a final piece of happiness before he passed on, but the blank mention of her name and the fact that he has just confessed to her made her swell. She always had thought that his blush when he sees her was just embarrassment that he was bad at something, never in a few million years will she have taken it as his crush on her.

It was never a decision for her to start with, she would give it to him, she just needed some thought about it. After all, her knowledge might be more than that of Morts, but she had no experience. All these running around, chasing monsters, solving puzzles and coming to terms with her powers had never given her time to think about anything else. The only time she reached out, she was hit back, hard. And then she never tried again. Was she escaping from herself? From what normal girls would do? What they would think? And now Mort has said that he loves her, she was ready. No more thinking.

Mort was scratching his head while looking at his feet. He didn't know what sex really was, but he just wanted to show Annie that he loves her. Aside from his huge curiosity, he also remembered, from Nigel that girls would enjoy it. He stayed in Betty home as his main residence, coming to check on her, happy that she did find someone. He stayed there until she died, he even wanted to scream to her that it was ok, he was there when Nigel, who became her husband, died. Then he played with her granddaughter, who can apparently see him.' I should just walk away.' He told himself, and he did, towards the bright light.

Annie looked up, grabbed him back, God he was heavy, do spirits start gaining mass as they go to the Ether? She did not have time to think about such a question before she fell to the floor as Mort fell back on her. She looked into his eyes, leaned up, and kissed him. He tasted like spirit, sweet yet strong.

Mort's pupil widened and closed his eyes when Annie did. Her soft lips were like clouds in the sky. And the girl he had a crush on is kissing him? He let himself float up to the clouds and open his eyes. Annie was giggling at him. Happily as well. He sure would have wanted it to last longer, but his instinct told him that whatever they are doing, is only the beginning.

Annie tensed up, then only to find herself relax as she realised that Kat couldn't see them right now. A moan escaped her lips as Mort wildly dappled his lips onto her neck, trying to find that soft spot again. Then she kissed him and this time, she wanted entry, her tongue was licking his inner lip and Mort understood. He opened his mouth, and there, his tongue met with hers, together they intwined, trying madly to conquer her mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Annie never had a favourite food or fruit, but when Kat bought her some strawberries on the weekend that she found out she was a 'fire girl' and her mother died because of her, she loved it. Unconscientiously, tears flowed out of her closed eyes.

Mort's eyes snapped open as he felt the the wetness on his face. Annie was crying, he suddenly recognised that he had mass, in fear that he was hurting her, he flipped her over on the top, and cuddle her where he might have put too much pressure on her body. Annie cuddle him back, as she did when she wanted some comfort. Mort was going to ask her something, and she quickly replied 'No, you're not hurting me.' Then she smiled, 'I sure hope you are not going to keep me waiting, Mort.'

Mort did not know what to do, so his face expressed confusion. Annie found it quite cute when he was confused. She liked teasing him, it was adorable. 'You can remove my clothes,' she said softly. And she felt him tugging on her brown blouse's buttons. He did it with such diligence, and so carefully so that she would not feel discomfort that she felt she owed him something by not undressing him. She removed his war jack and unbuttoned his shirt. She was only down to her bra and her long skirt now.

'Ok, soldier boy.' Annie decided to tease him a bit more and took off his helmet. Then she placed his small hands on her bra. He instinctively squeezed them, but lightly and explored with wonder as he felt how soft they were. She was a small B cup when she just came to Gunnerkrigg Court, yet she has now blossomed to that a C cup was slightly tight. She felt herself getting slightly wet and as he squeezed them one last time, she moaned.

'Well, my skirt' She said in a singing tone. She did not even hesitate as she unbuttoned his shorts, hardly not noticing the impressive growing tent in his boxers. As Mort reached back to unzip her skirt, his hand swept across her ass and she tensed, ' Sorry, do you mind if I turn you over? I promise I wouldn't put any weight on you.' So he scooped her up, bridal style and laid her down gently. He was quite strong, she wonders whether his muscles grows while he is a ghost, but are compressed just before he enters the Ether. He then unzipped her skirt completely, then lifted her legs as he pulled it off, running his palm on her outer thighs as he did. It was a very nice feeling.

Soon they were down to just their underwear. 'May I touch?' Mort asked, implying her nether region. She nodded, almost impatiently, as he ran a finger down the darkened line on her pink panties. She gasped, no longer able to hold in her inhibitions, moaned loudly. Mort can see her squeezed eyes, terrified every and any moment that she was feeling pain or this ending. Then he traced the line again and she grasped onto him. They were still wearing shoes. But that can wait. He now added a second finger on there and put more pressure, something beneath the panties that made it darkened had opened and he was eager to see what was there. He looked up, and again, Annie nodded, giving him the consent and right to her body. He took this chance to remove her shoes and never taking his eyes off her nether region. Then the panties were off, and in his hurry, it was still on on of Annies legs.

There were lips that grows sideways and as he pushed his finger to trace it, he felt a small bulb of flesh on the top of Annie's thing. He smoldered it, finding it fun and slippery to touch and Annie moaned again, almost as if she is rewarding him. He continued tracing, but whatever those lips were, they allowed him access, just as Annie's mouth did, to his fingers. He stuck another finger in, and moved up and down until Annie's hands came, pulled out a finger of his and moved his other two fingers in and out. He repeated this and suddenly Annie curled up her back, so he pulled his fingers out.

Annie was breathless, even though Mort didn't know what teasing was, he was definitely good at it. And she was just about to tell him to keep going when a fleshy thing entered, she looked down and saw his head and knew he was using his tongue. Mort knew what he did was terrible, so why did Annie show him how to do it? He treated this thing with his tongue, as he has remembered was called a pussy back when Nigel and some older boys were talking about it. Hmm, interesting how he is starting to remember more... After all, was it not another pair of lips? He reached with his tongue to try and feel another one in this lips and unaware to him, Annie arched her back, held his head there, and shuddered with a mighty groan.

There was lots of juice, more than that one time Annie has tried to touch herself, but then, she couldn't stop herself whilst masturbating, as Mort did. Then, the relentless attack on her private part continued as Mort licked up the juices. He probably thought it was his fault. I need to teach him, but after this.

' Hey Mort,' She called out, almost in a cheerful tone, ' what you did was good, I liked it. And I will reward you with...' Her arms reached to the back as she unhooked her bra. Mort darted his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked, while she rubbed herself on his knee, which was pushing on her when he came forward. Mort did this to the other nipple, like an infant who wanted to feed on milk. Soon, she was close to her second orgasm and whilst she released it on his knee, she pushed him backwards and pulled his boxers down. Morts hands immediately went there to try and cover it up, almost, anyway, as it was at least 6 inches. It was beautiful.

Soon, she was in command again, pulling his hand away and winked as she pulled her socks off. She heard about this somewhere, it is called a foot-job, and it is supposed to feel nicer than a hand one because your feet has more muscles and since it is not as soft, it has skin on it which is more sensational. She signaled for him to come and lie in her lap, and her nipple grew harder as his cold back touched them. She got to work and put her feet on his penis, capturing it and claiming it as her own. Then she started sliding her feet up and down.

Mort felt two things at once: the incredible sensation and that something was leaking out, he opened his eyes and strained, not wanting to leave Annie's soft breasts. There was a transparent liquid coming out, and it didn't feel like pee, so he closed his eyes again, allowing this Fire Goddess to service him, and it felt better as she leaned forward and grasped his cock, coating it with his precum, then resumed to let her feet do the work.

It was not long before the build up in Mort's penis has came to a climax and he came. Annie, knowing what might happen, put her finers on his lips and he lapped on it. Then she laid back, and told him to turn around. Mort did, and he saw the naked beautiful Goddess in full for the first time. His penis has just gotten hard again, and she held it, and put it in front of her pussy.

'Mort, please, be gentle, I am still a virgin.' Annie requested, fearing it might hurt, but still allowing him to enter. Mort slid his head in, very slowly and gently, then the rest followed until he felt a hard point, and he was only one third in, he pushed and she wrapped her legs behind him and pushed herself up. Mort pushed a little harder and he broke something in her.

'It will hurt if you are goddamn lucky to be a ladies's first time. Heck, she might even bleed.' Mort heard Nigel teaching one of the kids while he waited outside. He could no longer hold it in, she was grasping his dick with her insides, and he slid the rest in with one go and slid it out, repeating as Annie flipped, moaned, and groaned.

In a few minutes, Annie shot out something, and so did Mort. Then Annie's arms closed around his shoulders and they laid there for a while, cuddling. It was going to be their secret.

After they dressed, Annie said good bye and kissed Mort on the lips, then he left into the blinding whiteness, which, even as an afterlife guide, cannot enter.

Somewhere, watched, and pressed the numbers of the R.O.T.D, before she decided not to, and binned the telephone.


End file.
